


Summer Funtimes.

by Vriskaserbet



Category: Khonjin House (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Friendship, Humor, Swimming Pools, Training, not pent/khonjin please dont read it as such!! ty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 01:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14989679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vriskaserbet/pseuds/Vriskaserbet
Summary: From the intense summer heat, Khonjin and Pent (his roommate and best friend) head to Khonjin's personal pool to cool down. This, however, leads to Pent finally beginning to train Khonjin on controlling his God powers.





	Summer Funtimes.

**Author's Note:**

> in this story pent uses they/them pronouns cuz of a small hc i have that he’s kinda fluid in between pronouns. he prefers he/him most days but sometimes he just switches it up! most stories i will write will have pent using he/him pronouns tho!! ok ty let’s continue with the story now

“What a wonderful day to swim in my glorious, god damn pool.”

“…You’re in a flamingo floaty. You’re not swimming.” Pent pointed out.

“Ah yes, you are quite correct. See, I’d go swimming, but I would drown. Since I never learned how to swim. Ever.” Khonjin sat back in his flamingo floaty, arms and legs lazily stretched across the hot pink beauty. He wore one of his swimming binders, a dark red one, with his usual light blue swim trunks. They were decorated with several tiny pepperoni pizzas, of course.

“So… you don’t know how to swim. Yet, you own a house that has a pool in the back.” Pent raised a single eyebrow. They wore a two-piece swimsuit, their top a vibrant red with white polka dots. The bottom half was a ruffled skirt, of the same color and pattern. They, actually able to swim, lightly kicked their feet, following Khonjin around the pool. They kept their head above water, though their two-toned hair was already wet.

“See, that sounds weird, right? But c’mon, you gotta have a pool in the back. It’s like a, it’s like having a shit ton of cars in the garage. Yeah, like, are you really gonna use ‘em? But damn, don’t it feel good to have it? Besides, as the son of the mafia, I feel like it’s in my blood to own one of these.”

“Mm-hmm, I see. You sure it wasn’t to justify buying that thing- “

“I was lying, it’s absolutely just so I can own this flamingo floaty without shame! Ya found me out!” Khonjin laughed loudly, Pent chuckling along with him.

“You have any extras in your closet?”

Khonjin paused, looking away in mock shame.

“Oh, you madman.” Pent played along with a smile. “What is it, Khonjin?”

“I got a donut one to.”

“I have a strong feeling you have more.”

“Y’know the kind, where you just lay down on them? I got one that’s just an ice cream sandwich bar. Oh, and uh, a heart shaped donut one to. It was just so cute! Well worth th’ money!” Pent rolled their eyes.

“You do know you can control water now? Perhaps, instead of going into debt over pool floaties, you can just snap your fingers and have the water obey you?” Pent blinked and suddenly, Khonjin’s face was barely an inch away from theirs.

“I CAN DO WHAT- “

“AH!” Pent swam back, limbs flailing around like a distressed monkey. “DON’T STARTLE ME LIKE THAT!”

Khonjin was now at rapt attention, sitting on top of the rim of the floaty, with the neck of the flamingo between his legs. He held onto the long neck for supporting, his body learning forward in obvious excitement.

“Alright, so I already knew I could like, freeze people, do time shit, explosions, all that stuff, I didn’t know I could do that!”

Pent took a moment to calm down, steadying themself before they’d drown themself. “Alright, let me get out of the pool first. Then I’ll explain.”

They climbed out of the pool, walking over to the reclining swimming pool chairs, surrounding the pool. Pent sat on theirs, which had their black towel waiting on the edge. They dried themself off while they waited for Khonjin, who had been furiously doggy paddling into the shallow end, still in the floaty. Once his feet could finally touch the pool floor, he ran as fast as he could, causing a large amount of water to splash near the pool steps.

He squirmed out of his floaty and hurried over to his own chair, scooting it as close as it could be to Pent’s.

“Okay, shoot.” He was at the edge of his seat, literally.

“Alright.” Pent sighed, sitting down onto the chair. “So, I have… roughly twenty-nine powers, give or take. In all honesty, a lot of them are kind of useless, but I’m sure you’ll get a kick from some of them. I feel like this should’ve already been explained to you?”

“No, not really. I began to figure out basic powers I had, things I’ve seen from you, but I wasn’t gettin’ anywhere. Soon, Smack came by with you and we made our deal.” Pent had been living in Khonjin’s house for several reasons. The main was that Khonjin was in charge of helping Pent cope and recover from their trauma, in exchange for Pent teaching Khonjin how to use his newfound god powers. While rocky at first, the two were practically best friends now, spending most of their time together messing around in town or at home.

“Oh, I see. Yeah, I have not done my part of the deal at all… my bad.”

“It’s fine! I’d rather you teach me when you’re more…” Khonjin drifted off for a second. “…more, uh, generally sane. No offense.”

“None taken. But, if you want, I can try to show you how to use your water powers. I will warn you though, I was fucking shit at it.”

“Ay, let’s see if I’mma better god than you, then!”

Khonjin stood up, hands on his hips, staring at his pool water. “Okay, c’mon, tell me what I gotta do.”

Pent got up, standing right behind Khonjin. “Alright, firstly, you need to relax all tensions in your body. So, stand straight,” they moved his hands away from his hips, “and keep all limbs flat.”

“Alright, cool.”

“Now, close your eyes.”

“…My eyes don’t close- “

“Just do your usual shit, Khonjin.”

Khonjin managed to get his eyes closed, after a moment.

“Alright. Now take slow, calming breaths… feel your entire body relaxing, feel everything come undone and lose within you.” Khonjin obeyed, though after a minute, his arm instinctively began to rise upwards.

With a large smile, Pent said, “Good! You can already feel the water coming towards you, feeling your presence!”

The pool water began to react. It began rippling, wavelets going across the entire surface. Khonjin had his arm fully up now, eyes still shut and his body still relaxed.

“You’re starting to make it move, good! Now, tell me, what do you want to do?”

Khonjin paused for a second. “I wanna do that biblical shit, y’know, the guy who parted the sea?”

“That’s perfectly possible. You have control of the water, all you need to do is command it. In your mind, picture the pool water splitting in a perfect half, leaving a clear, dry pathway in the middle.”

For a moment, Khonjin was getting somewhere, the water slowly beginning to lift into the air, slowly splitting in half as thick droplets floated around; but with a groan, he fumbled, losing control, the water falling back into the pool with a thick splash.

He opened his eyes, clearly annoyed. “Damn! I was so close!”

Pent put their hands on his shoulders. “Don’t worry, you were. You’re not going to succeed the first time, but if you keep trying, you’ll be able to do it just like that.” They snapped their fingers for emphasis. “You had lot of control for your first try, too! You’ll definitely be better than me.”

“Hang on, lemme try one more time,” Khonjin quickly raised up their arm, then his other one, trying to force the water upwards. The water followed his motion, though it wasn’t exactly splitting.

“Well, just don’t push yourself.”

“No, no, no, watch this Pent, really, watch this, this is gonna WORK- “ Khonjin attempted to part it by making a large splitting motion with his arms, moving with good force into their respective directions. However, it was the wrong move, as the water suddenly lifted itself into the sky. Khonjin and Pent stared in fear, tilting their heads back as it got higher and higher, until it was no longer visible in the sky.

“…Oh.” Pent blankly said. “That is. Really unfortunate.” They tapped his shoulders in apology.

“Well. _FUCK.”_

**Author's Note:**

> gino, absolutely fucking soaked and just lying down in the middle of the street: "this is khonjins fault. i dont know how, but its his god damn fault and i will personally kill god with my own two hands"  
> \--------  
> yes i wrote another one, hello hi khonjin house tag i hope you enjoy me and my 5000 headcanons + kind of au?? either way, i hope you like this fic!! and i actually decided to draw something for my fic, which i will link right here! http://golden-heart-beats.tumblr.com/post/175080379195/heres-khonjin-and-pent-in-their-usual-swimming
> 
> again, tysm for reading this fic, have a wonderful day/night!!


End file.
